Holiday Blunder
by Tanja the Bat
Summary: Happy St. Patrick's Day! Sonic doesn't find it all that happy, though... Please R&R!


Amy Rose stood in front of Sonic the Hedgehog's house. She knocked on the door. "Sonic?" she called out. "Sonic sweetie, are you home?"

No one answered. Amy didn't find that too unusual. She knew that Sonic was always out running somewhere. But she had been hoping he'd be home. She had wanted to show him the new bracelet she had bought. It was an emerald color, perfect for St. Patrick's Day. It went along well with her red dress and boots.

Amy decided to try again. "Sonic?" she said.

For a moment everything was still. Then suddenly Amy thought she saw something shuffle in the window. Her green eyes peered (sort of) through the shut blinds. "Sonic? Is that you?" she called out.

"Uh, yeah? Who is it?"

Amy stood still for moment. Then she smiled. She knew that voice. "Hey, Sonic. It's me, Amy," she said.

"Oh, it's you," Sonic groaned, somewhat frustrated.

"What are you doing home? I thought you'd be out running," Amy said.

"Um, I decided to stay in for the day," Sonic replied.

Amy cocked her head. There was something weird about the way Sonic was talking. "Well, can I come in?" she asked.

Inside the house there were no lights on. Sonic was standing in front of the door, but he made no move to open it. Amy wasn't exactly his favorite person, but this had nothing to do with it. "Um, uh, no," he said awkwardly.

Amy was surprised. "What? Why not?" she asked.

"None of your business," Sonic snapped from behind the door.

Now Amy was a little annoyed. "C'mon, Sonic, open up, please? I wanted to show you something."

"Just leave. Please?"

Amy put her hands on her hips. "Sonic Hedgehog, I'm not leaving until you open this door," she said firmly. "I'll hammer it open if I have to!"

There was silence. Amy heard Sonic sigh. Suddenly the doorknob slowly twisted. The door cracked open. Sonic's green eyes looked out from inside. "Look, Amy, now's not a good time," he said. "Can you please go?"

Amy looked at him. "Sonic, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," Sonic said.

"If nothing's wrong, then let me in," said Amy, starting to put pressure on the door.

Sonic pushed back. "What part of 'leave' don't you understand!" he snapped.

Amy glared at him. "You always ignore me!" she snapped back. "Well, not this time, buster!"

Amy charged at the door, sending Sonic flying backwards. Amy stepped in, flipping on the light. She gasped. What she saw made her stand and stare.

Sonic was laying on the floor, rubbing his head, which he had bumped on the way down. What was strange was that his fur wasn't his normal blazing blue.

"S-Sonic!" Amy stuttered. "Your fur! It's…GREEN!"

Sonic staggered to his feet, glaring at Amy. "I _told_ you now wasn't a good time," he muttered.

Amy went over to Sonic, holding his arm. "Sonic, how did this happen?" she asked.

"It's no big deal," said Sonic.

"No big deal?" said Amy indignantly. "You're telling me that your fur turning green is 'no big deal'?"

"I'm serious," Sonic said, still rubbing his head. A bump was forming on it. "I'm not sick or anything."

"Sonic, what happened?" Amy asked again.

Sonic sighed. There was no point in hiding anything from Amy. "I'm not sure," he said. "All I know is I woke up this morning, I took a shower, and when I came out, I was all green. I found out that someone put green dye in my soap."

"That's some green dye," said Amy, looking Sonic up and down. "But who would want to do this to you?"

"Whoever it is, he's gonna get it from me!" Sonic snarled, punching his fists together.

Just then a two-tailed fox came flying through the door. It was Tails. "Sonic! Sonic! You gotta help me!" he shrieked.

Sonic and Amy stared at Tails. Tails stared at Sonic, his blue eyes going wide with surprise.

Sonic and Tails pointed at each other. "_YOU'RE_ GREEN TOO?" they said in unison.

Amy looked at both of them. "What in the world?" she said. "Tails, what happened to you?"

Tails looked down at his green fur, which had once been bright orange. "I—I don't know," he said shakily. "I took a bath this morning and I came out all green! Someone put a chemical dye in my soap!"

"The same thing happened to me," said Sonic. "Something's really up."

"Who could be doing this?" Amy asked.

"I don't know," said Tails. "Sonic, can I borrow your soap? I'll run some tests on both yours and mine to see what kind of dye it is."

"Sure, go ahead," said Sonic. As Tails headed for the bathroom, Sonic looked at Amy. "You might want to watch yourself, Amy," he said. "You might be next."

"I'll be careful," Amy promised. "I'll run home and see if I can find something to get this stuff off of you."

"I already tried," said Sonic. "It won't come off."

"The stuff I have works pretty well," said Amy. "Wouldn't hurt to find out if it'll work for you."

Sonic hesitated. "Well…all right. Just watch your back, okay?"

"You bet. I'll be right back." Amy turned at went out the door for home. Tails came back into the living room. "Where's Amy going?" he asked.

"She'll be right back," said Sonic. "You got the soap?"

"Yeah. I'll go to my workshop and run some tests. I should know something in a little while."

"Just find out _something_, buddy," said Sonic. "I can't stand one more second of this."

* * *

Amy sighed as she rubbed the cloth on Sonic's head. "I'm sorry, Sonic," she said. "I don't know what else to do. This stuff won't come out, even with MY remover." 

"Well, could you stop rubbing my skin?" Sonic groaned. "I think I'm getting a rash."

Amy pick up the bowl of soap-like water from the table and made her way to the kitchen, sighing again. Sonic just sat on the chair, a cloud of rotten gloom forming over his head. A knock came from the door. Tails, the still-green fox, came in. He looked excited.

"Sonic, I think I found the source of the chemical!" he said.

Sonic jumped up. "Well, don't just stand there! What is it?"

Before Tails could answer, a piercing scream came from the kitchen, making the boys jump. Sonic spun around. "Amy, what's wrong?" he called.

No answer. Sonic dashed into the kitchen in a greenish blur. He found Amy staring into the pool of water in the sink, gasping.

"Amy, what's the matter?" Sonic asked again.

"Don't look at me, Sonic!" Amy spat out, hiding her face.

Sonic grabbed her shoulder, spinning her around to face him. He staggered back in surprise.

Amy's pink face was bright green!

Tails came in, shocked. "Amy, what happened?" he exclaimed.

"I—I was washing out the bowl and some of the soap got on my face," said Amy. "I wiped it off and it came out like this! I didn't know it was that green stuff!"

"You mean ALL of my soap is infested?" said Sonic.

Amy burst into tears. "I'm sorry, Sonic!" she sobbed. "I didn't know! Now look at me! My face is green!"

Sonic bit his lip. He hated to see Amy cry. He reached over and hugged her. "Amy, calm down. It's okay," he said gently as Amy's tears dripped onto his chest.

Tails interrupted. "I found the source of the chemical," he said. "We should be able to find a way to get this stuff off."

"What is it?" Amy whimpered.

"It's a normal green dye, but it was powered up by Chaos energy," Tails explained. "Most likely, from a Chaos Emerald. From my observations, there are two possibly suspects."

"You mean Dr. Eggman did this?" Amy asked, her eyes beginning to burn.

"That creep!" snarled Sonic. "He's gonna get it!"

"Hold on, Sonic," said Tails. "It's possible that Eggman is responsible, but I had someone else in mind as well."

"Who else but Eggman would want to wreck my cool blue look?" Sonic asked.

"Now think about it," said Tails. "Who else do we know who doesn't like you too much?"

Sonic frowned. Thinking wasn't his strong suit. "Well, there's Shadow," he said. "But I haven't seen him for weeks."

Tails looked Sonic straight in the eyes. "What about Knuckles?" he asked.

Sonic stared at Tails. "What? You think he's still mad about my dumping a bucket of water on him?"

"You did WHAT?" Amy said.

Sonic blushed. Tails spoke for him. "Knuckles was sleeping under a tree, so Sonic decided to give him a 'bath'. And Knuckles was pretty ticked off. He might have wanted to get back at Sonic. St. Patrick's Day seemed to be the perfect day, I guess."

"But if that's true, than why did you turn green too?" Amy asked.

Tails froze for a moment. "You know," he said slowly, "I never thought about that."

"Forget about it, Tails," said Sonic. "Let's go have a little chat with Knucklehead."

Before anyone could move, the front door opened again, more like crashed open. "All right, Sonic! I've got a bone to pick with you!" a voice yelled.

Tails looked out into the living room. "Knuckles!" he exclaimed.

Knuckles the Echidna stepped in. He was dressed head to toe in a robe, glaring at Tails. "Where's Sonic?" he demanded.

"I'm right here, Knucklehead," snapped Sonic as he came in. "What do you want?"

"I want to know why you did this to me!" roared Knuckles, ripping the robe off.

Everyone gasped. Knuckles' red fur was green!

"Knuckles, you too?" Amy exclaimed.

Knuckles ignored Amy and kept his blazing purple eyes on Sonic. "Look, hedgehog," he growled, "I can tolerate cold water being poured on me, but I won't stand for anyone putting green dye in my hot springs!"

"And I won't stand for anyone putting dye in my soap, in case you didn't know!" Sonic growled back.

Knuckles looked at Sonic's fur, his eyes growing wide. "You're green too?" he said.

"Yeah," said Sonic sarcastically. "Glad you noticed."

"He's not the only one," said Amy.

"Knuckles, you mean you didn't put dye in our soaps?" Tails asked.

"What? No way!" Knuckles said. "How'd you guys get like this?"

"We don't know," said Tails. "We thought you night want to get back at Sonic."

"I may have been mad at him, but I'd never do something this low," said Knuckles, staring at his green body. "What the heck is going on?"

"I think that Eggman can answer that question!" said Sonic.

"I don't think so, Sonic," said Knuckles. "Eggman's been away for the week. Besides, I found something that you guys should see."

Knuckles held up his hand. Sitting in his palm was a small gold ring.

"Hey," said Tails. "That ring…it looks like…"

"SHADOW'S!" Sonic and Amy exclaimed.

"Very good," said a voice.

Everyone turned to the door. There stood Shadow, the black and red hedgehog. He was leaning against the door with an enormous smile on his face.

"Look at this, a convention of clover," he sneered.

Sonic glared at him. "Why'd you do this, Shadow?" he snapped.

"Yeah!" said Tails and Knuckles.

Shadow put his finger to his chin, still smiling. "Hmm…what an excellent question. Perhaps it's because I enjoy a good laugh. And seeing all of you green is a terrific one."

"You think putting green dye in our soap is funny?" Amy snapped.

Shadow looked at her, frowning slightly. "I didn't put any in yours," he said. "That would be cruel. But still, I think the green brings out your face greatly."

Amy blushed a little. "Gee, you really think so?" she asked, touching her green face.

"Forget that, Amy!" said Sonic. "Shadow, you are so gonna get it!"

"You'll have to catch me first," sneered Shadow. "Top of the morning to you!"

Shadow dashed out of the house and ran down the hill. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy ran after him.

"Happy St. Patrick's Day, by the way!" Shadow yelled back.


End file.
